This invention concerns means for storing and dispensing axial lead components.
Axial lead components are the most common type of component used in electronic circuits. Each component provides a preset, fixed value of a desired parameter such as resistance, capacitance or inductance. Typically, in each package configuration there are found hundreds of different values of resistance, or other parameter, distinguished from each other by color coding imprinted on the body of the component. Often the user will need rapid access to a particular value of component.
The most convenient means for accessing a particular value is to store and dispense the components from a grid of open cells (compartments) such that each cell contains a single value of component and each cell is held in a fixed two-dimensional relationship with the other cells so that a particular value of component can be quickly located by row and column. With an open cell array of this kind, the user need only reach into the appropriate cell to retrieve the desired component.
There are several problems associated with open cell arrays. One limitation is that the volumetric efficiency of an open cell array is not nearly so good as can be realized with mixed storage in which many values of components are mixed together in a single container.
Another problem associated with the open cell array is the danger of component spilling and component mixing. A means for minimizing these two problems entails the use of "closed cells."
However, the need to open and reseal each cell in the course of retrieving a component detracts from the convenience of closed cell dispensers. The sealing mechanism for the individual cells also adds to the cost, bulk and complexity of the dispenser.